Arriving at the Man Village/Mowgli meets Shanti/"My Own Home"
Here's how we arrive at the Man Village, Mowgli meets Shanti, and Shanti sing "My Own Home" in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. Baloo: Hey Baggy, too bad you missed the action. You should have seen how I made a sucker out of stripes with that left in his face. Boom, boom, I was giving him wham!. You know, we're some good sparring partners. Mowgli: You better believe it! Baloo: Yes, sir! Nothing or nobody is ever gonna come between us again. (they embrace) Stewie: Yeah, no more snakes, no more elephants, no more monkeys, no more tigers, and no more Sith lord chickens. a Girl's voice is heard Girl sings: My own home :My own home :My own home :My own home Mowgli: Look, what's that? Bagheera: Oh, it's the man village. Lemon Zest: What do you know? We made it! Mowgli: (indicating the girl) No, no, I mean that. Sandbar: Oh, that's a girl. A female man-cub you might say. Baloo: (tries to turn Mowgli away) Forget about those, they ain't nothing but trouble. (but Mowgli removes himself and goes to get a closer look) Mowgli: Just a minute. I've never seen one before. Baloo: So you've seen one, so let's go. Mowgli: I'll be right back, I want a better look. Baloo: Mowgli, wait a minute.... Emily: Baloo, just let him have a better look. climbs on a tree branch over the river where the Girl came to water Girl sings: Father's hunting in the forest :Mother's cooking in the home :I must go to fetch the water :'Til the day that I am grown :'Til I'm grown :'Til I'm grown :I must go to fetch the water :'Til the day that I have grown the girl sings, she adjusts her hair while Mowgli watches her, then the girl sees Mowgli's reflection in the river and then looks up at him. Mowgli stares stunned, but then the branch he's hanging on snaps and he falls down in the water. Girl giggles and Mowgli hides in some bushes Robespierre: It appears that Mowgli has a crush on this girl. Jaune Tom: Indeed. Girl: Then I will have a handsome husband has a funny look at this line :And a daughter of my own :And I'll send her to fetch the water :I'll be cooking in the home :Mmm-mmm :Mmm-mmm :Then I'll send her to fetch the water :I'll be cooking in my home then peeks out from a nearby bush and watches, but ducks down when the girl looks again. She carries the water in a big clay pot on her head. As Mowgli then walks closer to the pathway leading to the village and watches the girl from behind another bush. As the girl looks back and sees Mowgli. Then she "accidentally" drops the clay pot so it rolls to Mowgli Girl: Oh! Baloo: She did that on purpose! Sour Sweet: Yeah, she did it so Mowgli can get the pot! Bagheera: Obviously. Ocellus: I'm guessing the girl likes Mowgli. Vaporeon: Shhh. Look. picks the pot, fills it with water and holds for Girl. She looks at him and walks to the village, humming. Mowgli carries water after her but when they reach the fence, Mowgli looks back to Baloo, Bagheera, and the team. Baloo: Mowgli, come back, come back! Bagheera: Go on, go on! hesitates and then, after Girl looks at him again, smiles broadly, shrugs, and enters the village Brian: So are you guys ready to go to the village? Sylveon: Actually Brian, I think we wanna stay in the jungle a little longer. Brian: Really? Chris: Yeah, we had a fun time here in the jungle. Mewsette: We met some new friends. Duck: We encountered a snake. Owl: We met an elephant herd. Widget: We've met a group of mischievous monkeys. Daizy: And we faced a fierce tiger and an old enemy of your's. Eevee: Yeah Brian, can we stay for a little longer, Please? Brian: You know, I don't see why not. Everbody: YAAAAYYYY!!!! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series